Uma Prisão Sem Grades
by Derek Delano
Summary: Numa série de atentados sociopolíticos contra a alta sociedade bruxa, o auror Arthur Black persegue um integrante desse grupo rebelde pelos becos do subúrbio após mais um ataque. Ele está decidido a captura-lo para extrair todo tipo de informação sobre o grupo, o líder e seus planos futuros. O que o auror não esperava era se apaixonar.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ryan não conseguia acreditar que os aurores os tinham alcançado tão depressa. O plano não deveria chamar tanta atenção. Ele, Verenna e Armori deveriam entrar na Floreios e Borrões no meio da noite para esvaziar o caixa, destruir os papéis do inventário e a tabela de preço, catalogar todos os livros com o valor de 1 Nuque e deixar um bilhete ao dono, informando que quando os alunos de Hogwarts chegassem pela manhã para comprar os livros para o começo do ano letivo, ele os devia vender pelo novo preço ou o grupo voltaria e incendiaria a loja. Ele não teria escolha...

De fato era um plano simples. A parte mais difícil seria entrar sem chamar atenção, e quando estivessem dentro tudo ficava mais fácil. Mas assim que aparataram no Beco Diagonal e pararam na porta da loja, alguém ordenou que parassem o que estavam fazendo e se identificassem. E eles souberam que era uma emboscada.

Agora Ryan corria sozinho no meio da noite. Ele não podia ser pego, tinha que cumprir com a sua tarefa para que a nova era social triunfasse no mundo dos bruxos. Mas agora ele devia correr, correr e encontrar seus parceiros.

Ao virar à direita para tentar voltar ao Beco, Ryan percebe uma figura nas sombras. Saca sua varinha, mas o auror é mais rápido e o desarma. Ele sente o peso do fracasso em seus ombros e um calafrio percorre sua espinha. Ele não podia ter sido capturado, ele tinha que cumprir com a sua tarefa. O auror sai de perto da parede se revelando para Ryan à luz do luar e então, repentinamente, para.

Ryan sente seu coração acelerar e perde noção de tempo e espaço. A primeira coisa que ele percebe são os olhos do homem parado a sua frente, olhos escuros e cheios de dúvida. Ele poderia passar o resto da noite parado ali, apreciando a estranha sensação que aquele olhar lhe causava, mas o barulho de passos vindo detrás do auror faz com que esse se vire. Um raio de luz o atinge ele cai de costas no chão, desacordado, enquanto Verenna se próxima ainda apontando sua varinha para o homem caído.

"O que você fez com ele?" Ryan pergunta e sua voz sai um pouco rouca.

"O que? Do que você está falando? Temos que sair daqui agora!" Verenna o puxa pelo braço, mas ele não sai do lugar. Ryan se vira pra ela e pergunta mais uma vez.

"O que foi que você fez com ele?"

"Nada demais! Eu o estuporei. O que há com você? Vamos!"

"Onde está o Armori? Não podemos deixa-lo" Ryan pergunta, mas seu pensamento está no auror desacordado.

"Eu não sei, ele.. ele estava atrás de mim e então os aurores apareceram e... e eles lançavam feitiços... foi tão rápido, eu..." Verenna balança a cabeça negativamente e fica na ponta dos pés para abraçar Ryan. Percebendo que ela começa a chorar, ele a envolve com um braço e acaricia sua cabeça.

"Shh shhh, não precisa chorar, vai ficar tudo bem"

Seus olhos correm mais um vez para o homem desconhecido. Ryan percebe agora as suas outras feições, seus cabelos negros bem cortados, seu rosto quadrado, a barba um pouco crescida, e uma boca... linda. Ele sente um frio na barriga e de repente se lembra que tem um trabalho a fazer, que não pode falhar.

"Vamos Vee, temos que achar o idiota do Armori e dar o fora daqui" Ryan diz e sai segurando sua mão, puxando-a pelas ruelas na noite.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiramente queria agradecer a quem leu a fic e também queria dizer umas coisas.

A ideia de escrever essa história veio de um sonho que eu tive quando estava de férias no começo desse ano. Eu quase nunca sonho, e se sim, sempre tem a ver com algo do meu cotidiano, então quando eu acordei fiquei bastante impressionado de ter formulado a história toda sozinho enquanto dormia. Dai decidi escrever

É a primeira fic que eu escrevo na vida, então espero que vocês não sejam muito críticos rss.

E por último queria pedir paciência para quem gostou da fic e quer continuar lendo. As vezes eu fico meio bloqueado na escrita, mas vou me esforçar para postar a cada duas semanas.

Obrigado


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Arthur sabia que o dia não seria bom assim que acordou. Estava uma manhã cinzenta, mas mesmo assim seus olhos doera em protesto contra a luz quando ele abriu a cortina de seu quarto. A cabeça latejava.

"Nunca mais volto a beber..."

A festa de aniversário que tinha ido na noite anterior estava muito divertida quando chegara. Lanternas de papel iluminadas flutuavam e mudavam de cor aleatoriamente, elfos domésticos passavam pelo meio dos convidados carregando bandejas recheadas de petiscos e uma música suave tocava ao fundo, mas Arthur encontrou uma velha amiga dos tempos de Hogwarts e o rumo que a conversa tomou o levou a beber mais do que devia.

Ariadne sempre fora boa companhia no caminho para as salas de aula, mas o passar dos anos ou o álcool percorrendo seu corpo esbelto e pálido pareceu soltar sua língua mais do que Arthur gostaria.

"Não acredito no que estou vendo! Arthur? Arthur Black? Pelas barbas de Merlin."

"Meu deus, Ariadne?"

"Claro que sou eu, bobinho." Sua voz parecia pesada e arrastada. Não poderia ser bom sinal. "Como você está? Como vai sua vida querido? Quero saber tudo"

"Estou bem, obrigado. Depois que me formei em Hogwarts passei algum tempo viajando com Jane, depois voltei pra cá e me tornei auror aos 21. Estou nesse a trabalho a oito anos e não poderia estar mais contente com isso."

"Eu lembro da Jane! Era a sua namoradinha... ela era linda, sempre invejei aquele cabelo. O que aconteceu? Vocês terminaram depois da viajem?" Foi nesse momento que Arthur decidiu que ficaria bêbado como Ariadne.

"Não, não... nós nos casamos no meio da viajem, na Romênia. As férias se tornaram nossa lua-de-mel"

"Que lindo! E que sortuda essa garota hem. Onde está a Senhora Black agora? Quero lhe dar um abraço." Arthur decidiu ficar muito, muito bêbado.

"Jane faleceu a seis anos..." Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, Arthur nunca superou a perda de sua esposa, sua melhor amiga. Toda vez que tinha que mencionar sua morte era como se uma faca fosse enterrada em seu peito.

O rosto de Ariadne pareceu congelar num sorriso forçado, era como se seu cérebro estivesse lhe mandando várias informações ao mesmo tempo, mas ela não conseguia reproduzir nenhuma delas. Os cinco segundos que se passaram enquanto Ariadne ainda decidia o que fazer foram os mais estranhos nos últimos anos para Arthur, mas ele pode entender. Finalmente ela disse que lamentava muito, o parabenizou pelo trabalho e saiu para pegar mais um drink no bar. Arthur passou o resto da festa bebendo pelos cantos sozinho, já que Ariadne decidiu ignora-lo o resto da noite (Arthur não se importou com isso), acenando e sorrindo ocasionalmente para as pessoas, aproveitando para ir embora logo após os parabéns, quando todos estavam ocupados se abraçando e tirando fotos.

Quando voltou pra casa, estava bêbado como um cachorro e angustiado como um condenado a morte. Tanto a bebida quanto a angústia tinha se tornado suas grandes companheiras nas noites desde que Jane se fora. Arthur já estava começando a se acostumar, uma vez que a ideia de procurar outra pessoa parecia absurda.

Mas agora os acontecimentos da noite anterior pareciam distante como se tivessem acontecido a uma semana atrás e sua cabeça doía. Como se a dor de cabeça e a ressaca moral já não bastasse, Arthur estava atrasado para o trabalho e Rufo, seu chefe no Quartel-General dos Aurores, não ficaria contente com isso.

Após um banho rápido Arthur colocou sua roupa favorita pra trabalhar. O terno cinza tinha o caimento perfeito em seu corpo, com abotoaduras pretas. Hoje ele precisaria se sentir bem, e aquela roupa definitivamente o ajudaria com isso. Tomar café da manhã não se mostrou necessário, já que além de estrar atrasado, Arthur achou que algo em seu estômago depois de uma noite de bebedeira seria fatal quando aparatasse no Ministério da Magia.

Assim que chegou no trabalho ele percebeu que suas expectativas para o dia estavam infelizmente corretas. O escritório estava agitado, com aurores correndo de um lado para outro, gritando e levando relatórios para Rufo. O único que pareceu notar a chegada de Arthur foi Dexter, seu melhor amigo.

"Ora ora, o que temos aqui... Andou bebendo de novo não foi?" Dexter tentou soar despreocupado, mas Arthur sempre percebia um pouco de preocupação no olhar do amigo quando situações como a de hoje aconteciam.

"Bom dia Dex." O tom na voz de Arthur saiu mais desanimado do que ele pretendida, mas a dor de cabeça que estava aumentando por causa do barulho não deu espaço para maiores aborrecimentos. "O que está acontecendo?" tentar parecer mais animado deu certo, mas mesmo assim Dexter o olhou de um modo estranho.

"Parece que o plano de Rufo de espalhar nosso pessoal pelo Beco Diagonal deu certo. Os meninos estão achando que conseguiram informações sobre um novo ataque, que vai acontecer hoje de anoite"

Essa era a melhor notícia do dia. Nos últimos meses vários atentados vinham acontecendo por todo o mundo bruxo. Alguns revolucionários estavam fazendo de tudo para acabar com a paz que se seguia praticamente inabalada desde que o Lorde das Trevas tentara tomar o poder pela segunda vez a anos atrás. O ultimo ato do grupo foi sequestrar familiares das enfermeiras do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos e ameaçar não libera-los do cativeiro até que todos os remédios fossem distribuídos nas ruas para aqueles que não tinham condições de frequentar o hospital. Uma hora depois que os estoques da enfermaria estavam completamente vazios, os maridos, filhos e irmãos das enfermeiras voltaram para casa com a memória alterada, lembrando apenas das ultimas horas antes de serem capturados.

O maior problema na captura desse grupo era a rapidez com que ele realizava seus atentados. Isso e o fato deles trabalharem em completo anonimato. Mas agora parecia que tudo ia dar certo e Arthur estava começando a se animar com a ideia de ter um pouco de ação, mas não antes de tomar alguma coisa pra resolver sua dor de cabeça.

Após ler alguns relatórios e ficar por dentro das ultimas informações, Arthur e os outros aurores foram chamados por Rufo. As instruções para a operação de captura foram passadas ao quartel-general simples e rapidamente. Rufo não costumava enrolar e nem colocar floreios desnecessários em seus pronunciamentos, era por isso que Arthur gostava tanto dele.

O plano constituía em separar os aurores em dois grupos, um menor e outro maior. O menor grupo ficaria de vigia pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal esperando por algum comportamento estranho ou suspeito e, se fosse confirmada a presença do grupo rebelde no local, um alerta deveria ser dado ao grupo maior (no qual Arthur fora colocado) para realizar a captura.

A tarde passou lenta para Arthur que estava ansioso para entrar em ação, mas não quer dizer que tenha passado sem trabalho a ser feito. Depois da reunião de Rufo, os aurores começaram a trabalhar nos detalhes do plano, onde cada um ficaria de vigia, os locais que consideravam prioridade, qual e quando o alerta deveria ser ativado. Nada poderia sair errado, uma vez que essa era considerada uma oportunidade quase única de pegar os rebeldes em flagrante. Outro grupo de aurores saiu do escritório para recolher mais informações. Arthur queria ter ido com eles, já que ficar no quartel-general estava quase insuportável, mas Rufo o deixou de castigo ali mesmo por ter chego atrasado.

A noite finalmente chegou e todos estavam se preparando para a operação quando Dexter veio falar com Arthur.

"Tudo bem?" Alguma coisa dizia a Arthur que Dexter estava com um pensamento não muito bom

"Tudo ótimo."

"Hm..."

"Dex, no que você está pensando?" Dexter sabia que não conseguiria esconder nada de seu melhor amigo

"Não sei cara, estou com uma sensação estranha, como se alguma coisa grande estivesse pra acontecer hoje a noite"

"Mas é claro que algo grade vai acontecer hoje! Vamos pegar aqueles desgraçados e acabar com essa revoluçãozinha. Faz tempo que estou me preparando pra isso."

"Eu sei, você trabalha duro... Mas o que eu estou querendo dizer é que... Não sei, não sei! Algo me diz que alguma coisa vai acontecer hoje com _você. _Não estou me sentindo nada confortável com isso"

"Tudo vai dar certo Dex, relaxa"

"Você sabe que fui colocado no primeiro grupo não é? O que vai ficar de vigia..."

"Uhum" Arthur sabia que aquela pergunta ia levar Dexter a fazer alguma besteira. Sempre que ele fazia uma pergunta cuja a resposta era óbvia, não vinha coisa boa por ai.

"Estava pensando em pedir ao Rufo para me colocar no seu grupo, não quero me separar de você hoje"

Arthur pensou em ficar com raiva do amigo, mas na verdade o que lhe atingiu foi uma onde de diversão que o fez ficar surpreso.

"Quer dizer que agora eu preciso da Babá Dexter?" Seu riso saiu leve o bastante para não ofender o amigo, que acabou rindo também. "Muito obrigado pela preocupação cara, mas duvido que Rufo vá te dar ouvidos, acho que ter me colocado no segundo grupo foi a parte dois da minha punição. É só mais tempo pra mim nesse escritório"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendi. Agora que você é o senhor auror na operação pegue-os-rebeldes-malditos acha que não precisa mais de amigos..." A voz de Dexter era melosa e parecia que ele estava prestes a chorar. Era a brincadeira mais infantil e dramática que Arthur já escutara.

Arthur empurrou Dexter com o ombro e ambos saíram rindo, estava na hora de cada um assumir o seu posto.

...

Já fazia algum tempo que o primeiro grupo tinha saído para fazer a patrulha no Beco Diagonal. Arthur já estava começando a perder as esperanças e achar que tudo não tinha passado de um alarme falso do grupo rebelde quando de repente uma esfera de luz azulada aparece no meio do quartel-general e atrai a atenção de todos os aurores. Arthur se levanta da cadeira e olha seriamente para o patrono que anuncia na voz grave de Rufo "Os rebeldes foram encontrados, venham todos" e some tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Arthur quando ele percebeu que logo entraria em ação, ele adorava essa sensação.

"Vamos lá rapazes!"

Finalmente era hora de sair dali.

Arthur aparatou em uma rua estreia perto do Beco, estava tudo escuro e ele pensou que isso poderia ser bom para ele se esconder. Se encostou em uma parede e foi se arrastando nas sombras com a varinha negra, feita de olmo, na mão até escutar passos vindo em sua direção. Então uma pessoa entra na ruela e Arthur sabe na mesma hora que não é um de seus amigos aurores. O homem usava roupas um pouco mais largas que ele e tinha a respiração ofegante. Com certeza era um dos rebeldes que estava tentando escapar.

Com uma sacodida da varinha Arthur lança um feitiço perfeito, conseguindo desarmar o estranho que acabara de perceber que não estava sozinho ali e tentava se armar. _Essa é a minha noite de sorte, _pensou Arthur dando um passo a frente para olhar melhor o homem que acabara que cair nas suas mãos.

_O que..._

Arthur olhou o homem e de repente todo o treinamento, os feitiços e a operação pareceram sumir de sua mente.

Parado na sua frente estava o homem mais atraente que Arthur já tinha visto, e com certeza Arthur se sentia atraído por ele.

Seu cabelo bagunçado, as roupas grandes e surradas, a boca carnuda e avermelhada, tudo era um convite para Arthur. Confuso e com uma estranha sensação no estomago que parecia ser mil borboletas voando, Arthur só consegui segurar o olhar do outro homem.

Então outra vez Arthur escutou passos, agora vindos do outro lado, mas quando se virou já era tarde demais e a garota, que de certo modo lembrava o homem por quem Arthur tinha ficado sem ação, apontava sua varinha para ele.

A ultima coisa que Arthur viu antes de apagar foi um clarão, e a ultima coisa que pensou foi "_merda_".


End file.
